


strange love

by duelbraids



Series: edcl week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Demon AU, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelbraids/pseuds/duelbraids
Summary: prompt: touch, day six. edelgard explores claude's body, claude explores his feelings.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Series: edcl week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821100
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Edelclaude Week





	strange love

**Author's Note:**

> so nox joked to me when i suggested "touch" as a prompt that it would immediately be the designated "people writing porn" day. Anyways, here's some pwp that should have came with a side of lore but the lore was WAY too long, like, double the length of the actual prompt-related fic. i'll def use the writing i WAS working on later, but i mean... really i just wanted to write edelgard as an actual demon and claude having Feelings for her, and having sex.

Claude’s life had been so **weird** already, that when he’d figured out he was being protected by a demon early into his year at Garreg Mach, which felt like worlds away now, he’d almost accepted it. _Almost_ because the demon had the name of a dead princess, but she’d yet to admit the details to him, and really, as much as he wanted to pry right into her history and explore all of it, Edelgard was not keen on letting him. At least she’d acknowledged that she once _was_ the princess, but that was as far as the secret she let him know. 

Besides, she had sworn to keep him safe, and for that, Claude couldn't help but be grateful. Most people talk about guardian angels, but Claude found himself with a guardian demon. Even now, three years into a war between the Church and the Empire (headed by the once lost Anselma von Hresvelg) and trying to keep the peace, the Duke of Leceister was protected by a bonafide, winged, horned demon. A literal life saver.

The Duke’s back is hunched over his desk, burning the midnight oil. 

“You need to go to bed.” Edelgard chastises, materializing behind him.

“Aren’t you one to talk.” Claude chides back, not moving from his desk. He continues working, musing aloud, “Where have you been?”

“Off spying, what else?” She answers with a scoff, “The Emperor will be instituting a new draft, meaning the Empire will have more soldiers, soon. Likely, more Demonic Beasts, too.” Edelgard crosses to move behind him, and comments, “Your shoulders are tense.” 

“Edelgard, one day, they’re going to catch you.” 

“And one day, your back is going to give out on you, if you keep working while looking like a gargoyle.”

“This isn’t about me, it’s about the fact that you keep putting yourself in danger.” He sighs. “I know you think it’s safe-”

“-Because it is, Claude.” Before she moves any closer, she asks, “Do you need a back rub?”

“Huh? Oh, sure.” Claude waves her question away, and leans even further over his work. Her hands immediately come to his back, and true to her word, she works in circles, massaging his back. Though her nails are sharp - really, not her fault - she’s careful with him, and Claude feels his shoulder’s relax. Still, he works, putting his head in his hands. “You take too many risks, and I’m barely keeping the peace. Gloucester is chomping at the bit to ally with the Empire.”

“He’s certainly already allied with the Agarthan Extremists.” She muses aloud, “We should prepare for a betrayal at any time.” 

“You’re a ray of sunshine, aren’t you?”

“I kind of can’t be. I’m dead, remember.” She moves to knead in circles on his neck. Perhaps even a few months ago, he would have frozen at how close she was to his throat, but instead, he only revels in the touch, even as she nags, “Ugh, your neck is in knots! You need to rest more.” 

“I know, I know.” He chuckles, before bending his head back, to look up at her. “But I can’t seem to turn my brain off, even when I try.” So he stays up late, and hopes that when he passes out at his desk, at least he won’t wake up with a crick in his neck. 

As he watches her face, Edelgard’s eyes spark some mischief. “I could help you with that.” she offers, a smirk on her lips. Still, she works his back, his neck. 

Claude laughs, and says, “Unless you can fill out some paperwork for me, my signature included, then be my guest.” 

Before he knows it, there’s something creeping up his leg. Claude tenses up, as he realizes it’s nothing more than the demon’s tail. “Sorry,” she teases, her tail moving over his crotch. Ah, so this was her game, today, was it? “But I have a very different plan than doing your work for you.”

“Your plan is to make my own labor impossible?” He tries to scold, but instead, he groans. He puts his quill down, in defeat. 

“Is it working?” She asks, trailing the tip of her tail over the tent in his pants, up and down. As he huffs out, loudly, Edelgard smirks, knowing she’s won. 

Claude, once more, picks up his quill, and tries to focus again. Hard, seeing as there was a lovely thing trying to keep his attention squarely on her, but Claude is nothing if diligent. “Please, let me finish at least this letter, you fiend.” The last part is said with a sarcastic tint, but Edelgard still acts offended. 

An act, of course, as she takes one hand off his shoulder to cover a fake gasp, voice heavy with fake indignation, “I am not any old fiend, _my lord,_ but the one protecting your life, so you best act like it.” She’s laughing as she speaks, and though her tail hasn’t moved, now coiled around him, her joking buys him enough time to write the final paragraph.

_As per our last correspondence, I believe it would be best for yourself and Ferdinand to make haste to Deirdru, for I fear Gloucester territory might soon be under siege by the Empire. However, I trust your decision, if you feel you must stay._

_Either way, Lorenz, keep safe,_

_Your Friend,_ _  
_ _Duke Riegan_

And he finishes just in time, or Edelgard is just done watching him write, for she starts to move her tail again, this time, up to the buttons of his undershirt, having long since stripped himself of his coat. She starts at the top, working her way down, and exposing his skin as she goes. As she does, her hands slip down his shoulder, to touch bare against his chest. The feeling of the pads of her fingertips is electric, sending jolts down his body and waves of heat across his chest. Edelgard’s chin rests on his head, as she finally mutters, “Are you finally ready to take a break?” 

Claude looks up again, forcing her to move a little, and he chuckles, “Depends, are you really pouting at me?” 

“No.” She lies, even as he clearly sees the stuck out bottom lip. 

“Hm, well then,” he starts, “I suppose I could reply to _one more_ letter.” 

“No!” She’s a bit louder than either expected, taking her tail away to thump it against the ground. “You need to rest, and to stop falling asleep at your desk. You worry me sick, you know.” 

"You can't even get sick." A good hearted laugh passes between his lips, and he does not mean to make it sound like her concern is unwarranted, but… “Alright, alright, Edelgard, just let me stand.” 

She does, drawing away and leaving him cold. But, Claude can quickly turn his chair around, push it back, and move to her. He watches her brighten, even her wings, usually folded down at rest, raising just a little when he draws near. Part of him could think about how they were in a rather precarious place. That they weren’t really some committed, “in love” couple, but they weren’t exactly _just_ fooling around. Aside from being caught once or twice by maids, no one was allowed to know that they shared this… relationship. 

Really, it was a very simple conundrum. He loves her, she loves him, but unlike Claude, Edelgard didn’t exist to the world. So, they must just hold it in, until they’re alone and they can have these moments of pure touch, of exploring the other. It’s all they can have. 

Having sex together was the least confusing bit of their relationship, anyways. If they could do something _official,_ did dating the demon who's decided to protect you because she believes in your ideals violate some oath for her - did demons have oaths? 

He doesn’t have enough time to think about it, because she pulls him closer by his open shirt. As always, she’s hot to the touch, body radiating fervor and warmth. Her hands are under his shirt, working to remove it. “May I?” she asks, first. 

“Of course,” Claude smiles at her, and she divests him of his shirt, “But, it seems unfair that I’m the only one undressing.”

“You’re the one that needs to take a break.” She wags her finger at him, “And I want to help you.” That she does, almost immediately bringing her hands down to his waist, working at the laces and making her, oh so adorable pout when her nails get caught in them. When his pants hit the floor, she moves just a little closer, wrapping her arms around him. He returns the favor, kicking his clothing away in the process. 

For something imbued with such dark, supposedly evil energy, she is cuter than a button, though a little too sultry for her to be taking her sweet time, hands hovering over his cock. She taunts, “Besides, don’t you like the view?”

It’s true, he does. Black gossamer and lace decorate her skin, though her collarbone is exposed, as is most of her back. To accommodate for her _unique_ physiology, she liked to wear things like this, skirts and bustiers - or maybe, she just wanted to tease the hell out of him, considering she used to dress a little plainer. 

Edelgard beats her wings once, twice, so she might meet his lips in an open mouth kiss. When they touch, Claude shivers, groans into her. She responds in kind, a sweet sound, a squeak. As soon as it begins, however, Edelgard moves her kisses downwards, sucking at the crux between his jaw and his neck. 

“Hey, hey, a little lower, or I’ll get caught in the morning.” He tries to sound only _mildly_ concerned. 

“Wear a scarf.” She stops, just a moment, looking up at him. 

“It’s the middle of summer, everyone will see it for what it is,” Claude reminds her. 

She sighs, and indeed, moves a little lower, to a spot covered by his usual fare. It’s a strange sight, her face pinked; he almost laughs, thinking that out of all the things that’ve transpired, being told off for her habit of marking his neck is what makes her blush. “Thank you, my sweet.” He manages, before an undignified sound comes out of his mouth. 

And, with Claude embarrassed, she was back on track, kissing and sucking and, before he could realize it, her hands are back at his chest, playing with the trails of hair. As her head moves lower and lower, Claude’s mind is preoccupied, namely with her, namely with how she’s been grinding against him. Her tongue teases at his nipple, and Claude groans. He moves his hands up her back, to play at the spot where her wings meet her skin, which leads to her breath hitching.

It’s the perfect moment for Claude to seize control from her, sweeping her into his arms with little effort. He kisses her cheeks, rapidly, as he moves her back towards the desk. She’s putting up fake protests, even helping as he clears off a spot on the desk. “May I?” he asks, one finger slipped under the waist of her skirt. She nods, and then, she’s left in just her top. Finally, he places her on the edge of his desk. Edelgard’s breathless, smiling lightly, but she still puts up a fight, chiding, “ _Claude._ ”

“I know, I know, you were having fun.” He completes for her, watching the swish of her tail, “But, hey, don’t knock my work off my desk,” He reaches behind her, undoing her bustier, laces undone. 

“Hey–– What are you–” Her pout quickly changes when he leans in, and places a kiss on her throat. A sweet, heady gasp, as she throws her head back. 

There, Claude answers, “Returning the favor.” Giggling fills the air, as his fingers rest at her side. The kisses are sweet, teasing, light, and they can pretend, for a moment, to be a normal couple. 

Until he accidentally tickles her, and Edelgard’s wing stretches out, hitting his tea cup. “Oh!” 

“It’s alright,” Claude laughs. He pulls away just for a moment, just to remove his underwear, before returning to her.

For a moment, they do nothing. Edelgard giggles lightly, and his kisses slow so he can rest at the base of her throat. Her arms and legs finally come around him, and it’s a surprisingly quiet moment. Skin pressed against skin, content and warm and _comfortable._ “I know… I know I’m not supposed to say this,” she admits, “But I do love you.” 

“Hush, now,” Claude knows she’s right. Neither of them are supposed to _say_ it, especially with the frailty of love and lust. So, instead, they show it silently. Her fingers rub circles on his back, and they wait just a little longer, before filling the night with an orchestra of sighs and gasps, happy in just this moment.


End file.
